Thalico Drabbles!
by xXx SAPPHYRZ xXx
Summary: bunch of random thalico drabbles i write about...they're amazing, even if they will never get together in the book :  chap 3 is up...enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : bored

**Thalico drabbles – totally random just like me…well, this is just a collection of drabbles I write about thalico when I have nothing to do…**

**Ps. don't you just LOVE Thalico! 3**

**P.s.s this is my first fanfiction everrrr so please review and tell me how it is..i would totally appreciate that =]**

1: Bored

"Im bored"

"Nico, why don't you just go listen to some music or something? I have to work!"

I sighed for the .. 5th time? Yea, 5th time. Why can't she understand that I want to spend my time with her! I tried again.

"But im bored!"

"Ughh! You are soo annoying!"

"Oh, I know"

She rolled her eyes at that. I noticed that she really was pissed off so I decided to do something for her…

I shadow-traveled to somewhere I won't tell you…and surprised her by appearing back right infront of her.

"Nico! Stop disturbing me! Leave!"

"That's sad Thalia, I thought you would like some ice-cream…actually some chocolate flavored ice-cream…"

That got her attention. She turned around and grabbed it right out of my hands.

"Well now you're not working," I smirked.

She turned around and did this: kiss me. She kissed me with her chocolate flavored lips. FUCKING AWESOME! Sadly, she pulled away, and without saying anything she left the room with her laptop and locked herself up in the study room.

"Thalia! That is so not fair!"

**A/N: SOOO! HOW WAS MY FIRST PUBLISHED DRABBLE EVER? Pleaseeee review and tell me…flames are welcome…**

**Btw, next story should be up pretty soon, so please wait if you want to read it. And I am sorry if it takes me a while to upload! I am having my pre-toefl next week…so…yea…I hope its not hard =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thank you for all who reviewed! Well…this is chapter 2…I tried to upload this asap…wrote it in a few minutes, so plz bare with me if it sucks…and PLZ review and tell me if its bad I learn from mistakes :p ….**

2: Sleep!

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. How cute! Well, too bad that isn't going to last very long…

I turned off all the light switches, put the speaker on full volume and went to hide somewhere he won't be able to see me.

"You look really fat, Thal" I heard Nico sleep-talking. Did he just call me fat? He is so going get it from me now.

"You have a really awful pimple…" Nico kept on sleep-criticizing me, making me want to do this real bad.

I pressed "play" and BOOM! There goes the awful song… "Friday"

"AHHH! " Nico shot up from his bed, clutching his ears.

I started cracking up, bad, I knew he could hear me and I was going to be in deep shit.

Apparently, closing the lights was a good idea, so there would be no shadows for him to shadow travel through. Apparently not, because I couldn't notice his figure walking towards me. Without realizing what happened, I was suddenly above the air. Nico picked me up bridal style.

"Nico! Put me down!" I shouted, but couldn't stop giggling. He dropped me down on the bed with himself and held on to me tightly, so as much as I tried, I couldn't leave.

"Nico…let me go" I whispered.

All I got was snores. Might as well just sleep.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em

**So…there you go with chapter 2…myt upload chap3 tmr…hopefully **

**Any of you find algebra really annoying? I HATE IT! ITS SO FREAKIN HARD **

**ANYWAYS! Leave a review**

**Sara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating earlier…was busy…very very sorry…thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorite, and followed! You guys r awesome …**

**Ps. I wasn't busy, just lazy…hehe**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3, it's almost like a sequel to the previous chapter…enjoy **

Chapter 3: Revenge

I was sleeping. I was cuddling. Wait what? Cuddling? My eyes flashed open and saw the most beautiful thing ever: Thalia. She was so going to get her revenge on what happened yesterday. I mean, how dare she torture me with that freaking song! As I stared at her, I stared to forget about my revenge. Sooner or later it would happen anyways.

She woke up.

"Morning sunshine," I greeted.

"Morning"

"Yesterday was really bad of you, you know that."

I received a laugh.

I continued speaking, "And you are going to get your revenge on that."

"I don't think that will happen, Nico."

She pushed me away from her and went back to her room to get ready. Nice time to put my plan into action. I shadow-traveled to her room, before she could reach it, and hid in her bathroom. For anyone out there who was a pervert, you have the exact idea of what I was going to do. I could hear her getting her clothes and walking towards the bathroom. I hid behind the door so she wouldn't be able to see me. I heard the door creak open. I mentally laughed at my plan.

_You are such a badass Nico_, I mentally chided myself.

She stepped in, with only her towel wrapped around her. Keyword: only. Well, I guess I could call myself stupid, because I didn't notice the huge mirror that was right opposite me. Which means…

Thalia saw me! shit! She quickly screamed and turned around. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up and backed her up against the bathroom wall. She kept squirming under my hand so I let her go, which was bad.

"Nico! What the hell do you think you are doing in here! Why the hell are you even in here! What if – "

I did the most sensible thing to shut her rambling up. My lips smashed against hers and she dropped the tension. The kissing intensified, but of course air was needed and we broke apart.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Nico."

"I still have to get my revenge on you, Thalia." I smirked.

I kissed her again and she somehow reached the shower and turned it on, wetting the both of us. Let's just end it there, because I am so not telling you what happened after this.

**AN: Sorry again for not updating….and I will try to update faster, if im not lazy. I would like to thank pat004 [a friend who is even newer than me on this website. He helped me abit] **

**I actually wonder if the word "newer" even exists….maybe it's "more new" or something else. I better shut up before I ramble about random stuff. Review :] (This is not my favorite one..i think its bad, so plz review and tell me how it is)**


End file.
